Talking About Dragons
by NeonDomino
Summary: Draco needs to see a Dragon Expert, and Percy brings him to the Burrow to meet his brother Charlie. Draco was not expecting to be attracted to a Weasley. Whatever would his father say?


**Hunger Games Fanfic Style Competition II** \- Prompts:  
Emotion: fury,  
Character: Percy Weasley,  
Pairing: Charlie/Draco,  
Setting: The Burrow,  
Word count: 999.

**Harry Potter Chapter Competition** \- The Half Blood Prince - Chapter 6

**Disney Character Challenge/Competition** \- Sleepy.

**The Hunger Games Trilogy Competition/Challenge** \- District five - A Slytherin

* * *

**Talking About Dragons.**

**I own nothing**.

* * *

I walked next to Percy Weasley as he led the way to his house. 'The Burrow', as they called it, was a place I had never imagined entering. A home I would have sneered at a few years ago.

But I was here on business.

It was only yesterday that news about the Galloway Forest Park in Scotland containing a dragon, or a dragon's nest, reached me. It had also been brought to my attention that Wizards and Muggles had gone missing in the same forest. The Muggles were innocent, not realising what was there, but the Wizards had heard rumours about the nest and set out to capture the eggs themselves.

I applied for an emergency permit and portkey to visit the Dragon reserves, which caught the attention of Percy Weasley.

Percy approached me in my office and informed me that his brother was home from one of the reserves. From what Percy told me about his brother, the man had been working with Dragons for years.

We arrived at the house and went inside. Weasley's mother ushered me over to the table, insisting I have something to eat first, and I nodded at Potter and his friends. I was deep in conversation with Percy Weasley, telling him the necessary wards that needed to be placed around the forest, when someone walked in the room, catching my attention.

"Charlie, this is Draco Malfoy," Percy said, and it was a good thing, as my mind had gone so blank, I momentarily forgot my own name upon seeing those amazing blue eyes, and that Dragon tattoo that was swirling over the man's muscular arms.

Eyes scanned my body, and lips quirked up, as I reached out my hand to shake his. I think that was the first time I had ever shook the hand of a Weasley.

"What brings you here?" he asked, his tone kinder than some of his siblings, and I snapped to attention.

"Business," I said quickly. His eyebrow raised and his smile grew, as his eyes took me in. I tried to ignore the look and discuss the issue with him. "We've had reports of Muggles and Wizards going missing in a forest up in Scotland. There are rumours that there is a Dragon's nest there. I suspect that the Muggles are still clueless, but the Wizards are trying to hunt the Dragon or Dragons -"

"Hunt them?" Charlie asked, his cheeky grin quickly fading and a look of fury appearing in his eyes. "What kind of fools would hunt such amazing creatures?"

"Anyone after gold. Dragon eggs are worth a fortune, as are most of the body parts. I suspect they're trying to get in there and take the eggs, rather than take down the Dragon."

"I would agree. There have been a few cases we've come across with nests without eggs, but evidence that there used to be eggs there."

"We want the Dragon to be removed to a reserve instead, before anyone else gets hurt."

"But people are hunting them right now," Charlie continued, fury spurring him on. "I hope you're doing something to stop the Wizards?"

I nodded quickly. "As we speak, wards are being set up around the area. People can leave the forest, but not enter. That's why I came here to see you - we need to make sure that there is a reserve to come in and collect the Dragons. Percy suggested yours would be able to take them."

"You'll need wards to keep the Dragons contained," Charlie told me. He was lost in thought for a moment. "I can provide wards. I'll need the ones you set on the area to be changed to allow me through, so me and a team can determine if there are Dragons, and how many before we collect them."

"That can be arranged," I replied, not able to drag my eyes away from the intent blue ones that were focused on me.

"How about we continue this discussion and organise this all at your office?"

I nodded my head, trying not to look too eager, and not trusting myself to speak.

"Or over dinner?" He continued, his eyebrow raising again. Did I just get asked out by a Weasley?

"Whichever place you feel is best for this to be discussed," I replied, clinging to my usual tones, hoping my voice didn't betray that I was looking forward to meeting the redhead for dinner. What would Father think?

"Great. I'll meet you tomorrow after you finish work, we'll go for something to eat... and discuss this."

Screw what father thought. "Of course. I finish at six."

"Perfect," he replied, winking at me, and I looked down at my plate, hoping my red cheeks weren't noticeable, as I started to eat the meal that Mrs Weasley had placed in front of me. I was suddenly aware that I would have to impress this family, as I wanted to spend more time with this fascinating Dragon Handler.

I ate in silence, before looking around the table, finding eyes filled with curiosity fixed on me. There were a few smirks, and some kind smiles from Charlie's parents. I wondered if I'd missed anything, as before I started eating, it had been a slightly hostile environment. I kept my eyes from the amazing blue on the other side of the table. I didn't trust myself to look into them again.

Finally, dinner was over, and I had managed to get my head back in working order. I stood up, politely thanking Percy for the invitation to their home. The Burrow. I thanked Mrs Weasley for letting me stay for dinner, and I shook Mr Weasley's hand. I could see the shock on his, and the rest of the family's faces, before Charlie offered to walk me out.

I had every intention of seeing as much of Charlie Weasley as possible. If that included having to be around his family, then it was best that we all got along.

**Review Please :)**


End file.
